Daughter Of Evil
by SayaLee46
Summary: Daughter of evil you say? The song now into my take of a story.


_Daughter of Evil_

There once was a county, a Country of Yellow. There was where you could find the soon-to-be youngest queen. She was oh so very young. She was very beautiful, but had a cruel heart; A cruel heart towards everyone but her servant. Her servant was loyal to her to the end, he was also her brother. He walked with her as she went to the hall in which she would be crowned. Her brother so faithful has been with her since the beginning, and planed on being there till the end of time.

Walking through the long corridor they arrived right outside the door, "Here we are, My Lady," Len said opening the door for his beloved sister.

A small smile touched her lips as she passed with her head held high and proud. The ceremony wasn't very long at all. Maybe an hour or two if an estimation was to be given. The tiny princess now sat upon the throne as if she had been there her whole life.

Years passed and Len began noticing things changing in his sister. She was becoming heartless and cruel towards her people. The queen also being his sister, he thought nothing of this. He would not speak up, ever. Len didn't remember much of the incidents but a woman in red came to the queen, the Queen not having anything to do with her, "NOW BOW TO ME!" She demanded to her before she had the lady in red dragged away.

"If we are short on money, we should take what we need. This is our country," She once said

If only it would have stopped at this.

One day when she was out of the palace walls, she saw a blue haired man. She fell in love with him at that instant. There was a problem with this affection though. The man wanted nothing to do with the queen. Instead, he already had an interest, although it wasn't quite mutual feelings. He fell for a girl in the Country of Green, the neighbor to the Country of Yellow.

The queen was outraged and broken at this. She turned to her loyal servant and said in a voice for only him to hear, "Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

He killed her, the young green haired woman. He killed her with his own hands, his hands now stained red with her blood. The servant had a secret though. He had fallen for the girl the moment he saw her. Alas, he would never tell his sister, for he only wanted to make her smile. Even it that meant her happiness was at the cost of his.

War out broke out within the country after hearing of the attack on the Green Country. The murder was not the only tragedy that had occurred. Houses were burned to the ground, so many voices would no longer make a sound. But, everything comes to an end. Eventually the war ended, leaving the queen regretting nothing and her brother shaken. She had taken her interest's love, but also her brother's. She did not care.

"Oh, it's tea time~" She said happily as the bell struck three.

Rebellion rose up, led by a Red Lady Mercenary in the night. Defeating the princess was no easy task, but the people couldn't let this go on any longer. Charged by rage and despise that has accumulated over the years, they attacked. The army was battered from the Green War, making it no chore to defeat them. The queen was soon abandoned of her maids and other servants as the men from the country surrounded the court. Her servants ran away, all except for one. Her brother. Once the people broke through, there was only the queen seen.

The captured the queen and threw the lady in jail. She was set to be punished at three o'clock. She who was once royalty was locked in jail with no loyalty. Soon her time came, as the bells rang. She said without looking into the crowd with a voice barely above a whisper, "Oh, It's tea time," Before being beheaded.

Tears streamed down the face of a certain figure in the crowd. The only one crying there. This figure then recalled something...

* * *

_"Sister, these are my spare clothes. Wear these and run. Don't stop, don't talk, and don't worry. We look the same in every way...No one shall ever know that you got away," Her brother said giving her a kiss to the forehead before shoving her away, "Change quickly, there isn't much time," He said stripping down and getting into the queen's usual dress. He now in her clothes, and she in his - She ran. She ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard the men and women bust through the door and capture __her brother. She didn't stop until she was out of the palace walls._

* * *

No one noticed a small blonde, hidden in a cloak standing in the crowds. A hand was clutched at the chest as the hooded blonde watched. Soon tears ran down the face as a soft voice whispered, "Good bye, Brother," She said as she fled the kingdom that was once hers, never to turn back.

* * *

~End~

Okay~ So my first Fanfiction up here n-n I really love these songs and I'm thinking of doing the others ^-^ Please tell me what you think and maybe pointers~ Tell me if I should do the other songs or not. Maybe Favorite this story if you liked it? I worked really hard on it ^ 3^  
Well o-o" I'm going away now ^u^ I'll stop having you read my random babble ^~^''  
OH! And I don't own the stunning picture I used for the cover, all credit goes to the creator. I own none of it. At all. It's too beautiful xD  
Sorry~ Bye-bye ^_^


End file.
